


Bully? Or not the bully?

by DisortedDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: Dean is the class clown, he is rambunctious, and he hates picking on other people. He sometimes likes to show other people who is boss.Sam is a HUGE school bully, he hates every kid that gets in his way and he will do anything to not get picked on. When he says he will slit your throat, he probably will.Castiel is shy, he loves books and he loves art. He is mostly a target for bully’s because he does nothing to stop them. He just lets it happen.Cas and Dean are going to the same collage. What happens when Dean finds out his brother is picking on one of the most picked on targets in the school? Will he stick up for Castiel? Or will he join in on picking on him?And what happens when poor Castiel gets hit on by the school bully? Will Castiel put an end to being hit on? Or will he continue to allow Sam to emotionally abuse him?





	1. Picked on

**Author's Note:**

> I AM WRITING THIS FANFICTION, SUE ME.

Castiel went into the doors of his new school, he was everything a bully wanted. 

Emotional break downs, wears weird clothes, nerdy, and..... short. 

He walks down the hallways and already he feels eyes on him, he hates having eyes on him. So he hides his head in his trench coat. He goes to his first class, and that is poetry. His most loved subject. He starts heading into the classroom, when he feels cold eyes dig into the back of his skull. He turns around and sees someone really, really tall. He makes eye contact with him, and his cold eyes dig into his. “Shit, shit, shit”. He mumbles, as he turns around and walks into the classroom a little freaked out. He grabs a seat in the back, like not the middle back, the very back. Where no one seems to want to sit. ‘Good’ he thought. At least he doesn’t have to make up a conversation. 

His relieved face turned sour, when the tall guy and his friends from earlier sit beside and in front of him. 

The tall one sits beside him, and looks at Cas with a cold hearted glare. “Hello pretty boy, you new?~” He purrs. Suddenly he feels like he has the courage to say something snarky back. “Well, duh I’m new. Have you seen me around before?”. He asks coldly. “No”. Tall says. “Well then there’s your answer! Yes I’m new, idjit”. He says. Not wanting to take any more of this guy, he looks down at his shoes, picking up all of his stuff. He was going to move somewhere else. “Oh, you shouldn’t have said that”. The guy in front of him says. Castiel looks up, and at the Tall guy. He looks pissed. 

“What?” Castiel asks. “What did you say to me?”. He says sternly. Picking him up by his shirt. “DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!” He shouts, punching Cas. Castiel shook his head rapidly. “My name is Sam Winchester! And if you think you can talk to me that way pretty boy, YOU’RE WRONG, WATCH YOUR-“ He was cut off by someone hitting him, Castiel fell to the ground, blood dripping down his nose. Castiel looked behind Sam and there was a guy in a leather jacket. “Sammy! What are you doing to this poor dude?!” The guy yelled. He pushed past Sam, and he helped Castiel up from the ground. Castiel used Dean so he can stand up straight.... he failed. Dean helped him up, and Cas used Dean for balance. 

 “D-Dean. I-I was J-Just....” “Just what, Sam? What?” Dean looked pretty pissed off at Sam. “I was just having fun Dean, this guy was calling me idjit”. Sam says. “SO WHAT IF HE IS, HUH? THIS ISN'T KINDERGARTEN”. Dean yells. “YOU EITHER COME GET ME, OR SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE”. He says. And drags Castiel away from the spot, heading down to the main office. Castiel looks back at the classroom. He could feel Sam’s cold eyes digging into him. He turned around and walked away from the classroom. 

* * *

“I’m sorry about my brother”. Dean says finally, looking at Cass in the eyes. “What did he do?” Dean asked. “Well, he tried hitting on me”. Castiel said, Dean stifled a laugh. “What?” Castiel asked. “Oh nothing, you said he ‘tried’. Same as always”. Deans said. “Anyways continue”. He said. “Then I got all snarky and called him idjit. Then he punched me. I’m sorry if I said something wrong”. Castiel says, feeling like it was his fault he got picked on. “I’m Dean, and you didn’t do anything wrong”. Dean said. “I’m Castiel”. Castiel said. 

“Well, Cas. You have a class next with me in it, but also Sam. But don’t worry I’ll protect ya”. Dean said. Now it was Castiel’s time to stifle a laugh, “What?” Dean said. “It’s just that, nobody’s called me Cas before”. Castiel said. “Well I better CASt that one out there”. Dean said. They both laughed. 

**_(Was that good? Did I do good?)_ **


	2. Saved By The Bell

Dean and Castiel walked to science which was their next class, when they walked in they looked to see who the teacher was. ‘Oh no’ Dean thought. It was Mr. Hansen. He allows people to do what they want. Dean was really gonna have to protect Castiel this period, and he didn’t mind. They sat at a table in the front, they sat side by side. 

Then Sam and his friends came into the room ( 


End file.
